all the magic we made
by SilverWolf77
Summary: And maybe they can get past the history books; and just write their own tale. JamesII/OC  -In Progress-
1. Chapter 1

_"Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered "_

_-Long Live, Taylor Swift._

* * *

And really, they are **special**-

almost like two _halves _of the same whole.

that just (can't) get along.

.

ever, ever since they were

young

and he pulled that** prank**

to start this whole

_long long long_

road

.

and they **never** can get along,

(_except_)

for the one place

she(_he_) feels at home;

the _**Quidditch**_ field.

.

And out there, they are

_quick as lighting_, and

they mix like

**toast and tea**

**.  
**

but the moment the match is over

(_no more time for pretend_)

it's back to the

**"yellyellshouthate"**

(And they both secretly wish it was **different**)

.

but slowly, they both start to

(_grow up_)

and then they can finally

**see**

_what was between them all along_

_.  
_

he knows just how to get on her nerves;

and she _can't_ stand him

.

and they are **NOT**

(_lilyandjames_)

they're

(_lizzieandjames_)

.

but they can get past the

**historybooks**

**.  
**

_and just write their own tale._

_.  
_

* * *

_Just a little start to my latest project :]_

_James/OC (Elizabeth Wood)_

_Chapter two will be up as soon as it's typed!_

_Read&Review please :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered "_

_-Long Live, Taylor Swift._

_Part two;;_

* * *

The sky is gleaming; bright blue, with puffy clouds lazily breezing by. The yard outside of Bill and Fleur Weasley's house is magnificent, full of picnic tables and people, casually chatting with one another.

The date is May 1st, 2009.

The 11th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Also, it is the 9th birthday of Victoire Weasley.

However, neither of these facts seemed rather important to four year old James Potter.

He had been dragged out of his bed, much, much too early! And, to add to it, no one was paying any attention to him at all.

James scanned the crowd, looking for anyone interesting to bother.

There was Vic, but it was her birthday, and Louis, who was much too boring, and Teddy, who was busy carrying around Rosie's baby brother.

And then he spotted Rosie herself, along with Lizzie Wood. The pair of them were sitting down, happily playing with a pair of dolls.

James sighed, knowing that disturbing them would mean that those same dolls would be thrown at him.

The dolls were very similar to the girls themselves; Rosie's doll was small, with bright blue eyes, and messy red hair. Lizzie's doll had grass green eyes, along with her sandy blond hair.

Blond hair? James glanced at Lizzie's own head. And the hair was indeed blond, and not red, like almost everyone else he knew.

His own hair was dark red, darker than Mummy's, but lighter than baby Roxanne's.

Albus had black hair from Daddy, but that was because his daddy had black hair, and neither of Lizzie's parents had black hair.

So, why didn't Lizzie Wood have red hair?

James hunted down his mother, knowing this was a very important question- so she would have the answer.

"Mummy!" he called, weaving through the crowd of people in a hurry.

Ginny Potter was standing next to Auntie Luna, who James thought told to best stories, even though Mummy said they were all real.

"Mummy!" he repeated, pulling on her skirt.

Ginny sighed, and looked down at her young son. "Yes, James?"

"I havta ask you something." he informed her, pulling her closer down to him.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but she crouched next to him.

"Why isn't Lizzie's hair red?"

Ginny blinked at him a few times, trying to understand what he was trying to say.

"Why isn't.. James, not everyone has the same color hair!"

"Why not?" James asked again.

"Because.. because everyone has different genes!" Ginny replied, hoping she had got the muggle term correct.

"But Lizzie's not even wearing jeans! She's wearing a skirt!" James retorted, feeling more frustrated than ever.

Ginny took a few calming breaths, but she just had no idea how to respond to her son's crazy comments.

"Go ask... your Uncle George!" Ginny figured this was payback for all of the childhood misery he put her through.

James sighed, and hiked through the crowd again, calling, "Uncle George! Uncle George!"

It took him almost 5 minutes, but he finally hunted down his uncle. He had been standing at the edge of the cliff, watching the waves move back and forth, with a sentimental look on his face.

"Uncle George!" James exclaimed with relief.

George looked up immediately, plastering a smile onto his face. " 'Lo James. What's the matter?"

"Uncle George, why does Lizzie not have red hair?" James asked, hoping he'd finally get an answer.

George scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. " I honestly don't know James."

James sighed- it was hopeless.

George quickly continued- "But I can help you fix that! I just came out with a new product- it changes the color of hair. And I think you should be just the man to test it."

James' face filled with surprise. A new product for Uncle George! And he got to test it!

George reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a red vial.

"All you need to do is pour it all out right over her head." George told James, handing the bottle to James.

James took the vial eagerly and exclaimed, "Thank you Uncle George!"

The young boy quickly ran off, back towards Rosie, and Lizzie. The two girls were still playing with their dolls.

James walked up to them, very slowly. He was unscrewing the vial behind his back.

"Hi James!" Rose exclaimed, turning towards her cousin.

James smiled back. "Hiya Rose."

Lizzie smiled at him, and he returned the favor.

Just as James started thinking about how to distract them, the girls turned their backs to him, and went back to their dolls.

James smirked, and slowly brought the vial in front of him. He held the bottle over Lizzie's head, and poured it quickly.

Clouds of smoke appeared around Lizzie's head and she and Rose both screamed. James yelped and leap back, dropping the vial to the ground.

The adults all rushed towards the three children, Aunt Hermione and Mrs. Katie at the lead. Both of the swept up their daughters, while Ginny lifted James, and asked him, "What did you do this time?"

He tried to look innocent. "What do you mean, Mummy?"

Ginny gave him a sharp look. "You know exactly what I mean." She told him darkly.

Lizzie shrieked again. James shifted out his mother's grasp and turned around.

Lizzie's whole head looked like it was on fire. Her previous blond hair was the deepest red James had ever seen. He smiled in success.

Mrs. Katie stroked her daughter's back and tried to calm her down. It was fruitless- Lizzie had been traumatized.

Ginny kneeled down and picked up the almost empty vial.

"James Sirius Potter..." She growled. James smiled weakly back at her.

"Sorry?" he offered.

"Not to me," Ginny hissed at him. "To Lizzie."

James turned towards the younger girl, and he waited until she had finished wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry I changed your hair Lizzie," he said softly.

Lizzie scoffed towards him. "Well, I guess I forgive you."

James smiled in relief. He then turned and grabbed the vial out of his mother's hand.

He glanced inside the bottle, and smiled back at Lizzie.

"You know, I think there's enough to change the color of your doll's hair too."

Before she got the chance to respond, James poured the rest of the bottle onto the doll's head.

Lizzie shrieked again.

"JAMES POTTER! I hate you!" the newly red-head girl shouted , as she began to chase after him.

* * *

_(and thus begins a relationship)_

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone!_

_Please Read and Review, if you get the chance (:_


End file.
